Good Vibrations
by In Living Monochrome
Summary: "She didn't 'hate' Jade per say, but at that moment she was convinced that Jade was some kind of satanic demon taking the form of a seventeen year old high school student." A PWP Smutty two shot Jade/Tori Fanfic. Don't like? Don't read ;-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah. My first venture into the Victorious pairing. Well not my first fic. I wrote one a while ago. Which was a massive AU fic, But I deleted it since. I figured this one would be my introduction into the Victorious fanfic community. As you can tell, I've been a huge Jori fan since...well just fairly recently to be honest. There's just something so...enticing about those two being together. I figured that I would throw my hat into the ring with a little PWP plot. Purely smut and very short might I add. Just a small two part pwp fic to try and get a feel for this pairing. I gotta give you guys credit. It's a lot harder to write this pairing than I originally thought it would be. You guys got my full respect. No joke. Any hoo, hope you enjoy my smutty smut smutness lol.

It was then and there that Tori decided that she hated Jade. Well no, not really. She didn't 'hate' Jade per say, but at that moment she was convinced that Jade was some kind of satanic demon taking the form of a seventeen year old high school student. She thought after dating the West girl for a good solid three months, things would change for her. That Jade wouldn't be so, Jade like.

Tori was wrong. The only difference now was that after a heated argument or so, then would make up by having incredible sex. Incredibly hot, mind blowing intense sex that would leave her breathless. So in a way, their relationship did change a little bit. But last night at a group party, she just had to prove to Jade that she was up for anything that her girlfriend would throw at her. And after a quick game of Truth or Dare, Tori decided to be the brazen one and chose the 'Dare' option. At the time she thought she was being courageous. Thinking that she could tough out whatever trick Jade had up her sleeve

But the second the words "Vibrating panties" left Jade's mouth, Tori mentally kicked herself for her false sense of bravado. Now Tori sat at her desk desperately trying to pay attention to Sikowitz lecture and desperately trying to ignore the pulsating vibration between her legs. She managed to swallow the moan that was building up in her throat, but she couldn't suppress the constant teasing that continued to torment the half Latina singer.

Crossing her legs, for what seemed like the tenth time today in a futile attempt to some how cushion some of the blow, she felt her insides writhe with desire as her stomach contracted. Jade must have turned up the vibration setting by now. She could feel her state of arousal getting hotter by the minute as her nipples hardened against her tank top.

A small whimper escaped her lips as the pencil in her hand broke. She was losing control of her own body. Feeling her legs locking, she tried her best to hide the fact that she was about come any minute now.

"Tori? Are you OK?"

Tori turned her direction. Towards the familiar voice as Cat looked on with concern for her friend. Unable to speak Tori just nodded her head, not trusting her self at the moment, for she was afraid the only thing that would be coming out from her mouth was either heavy breathing or an aroused moan.

"You look a little flushed, are you sure you're alright?" Cat asked again, tilting her head in confusion.

The tanner girl just gasped as she felt the sensation between her legs grew stronger. Pressing her thighs together to try and muffle the sound emitting from her body, she managed to squeak out a mere.

"Mmmhmm...soo good." Tori muttered, managing to hide a soundless, yet very powerful orgasm from her red headed friend as she felt her legs tense up before she silently came.

"...OK..." Cat merely nodded, not entirely convinced by Tori's words. "I think someone's phone is on." Cat looked around, trying to find the source of the soft yet discrete sound of what she assumed was a phone set on silent mode.

A few heads turned towards Tori's loud gasp, as she felt those damn panties vibrating once again, embarrassed she felt her body sink lower into her seat.

"Well then. At least someone here has an appreciation for Macbeth." Sikowitz stated proudly at his student, thinking that her, reactions was to the old Shakespearean classic that he was reciting. "Class you could all learn something from Miss Vega here. Especially those who don't come to every class."

"Oh yeah, Tori came alright." Jade stated smugly, the remote to the underwear placed firmly in her palms. Tori turned around and shot the young goth girl a death glare, which was met by Jade's smug signature wink.

* * *

><p>Turning the panties on once again, she smiled victoriously at the small moan that escaped Tori's throat.<p>

There was something just so gratifying about seeing Tori Vega being brought down a notch. Showing her that she wasn't the queen bee of Hollywood Arts, and that she was human like everyone else made this little experiment of Jade all worth while. Watching Tori, moan and writhe her body with painstaking desire was certainly a sight to behold. And not to be to shameless herself, seeing Tori's shaking body and her toned legs quivering as they crossed and uncrossed, was just the icing on the cake for Jade.

That and the outfit that Jade picked out for Tori (part of her illustrious bet) was another added bonus, the short denim skirt and the black short sleeved tank top that clung seductively to Tori's trim figure was certainly a sight to behold. She should be thanking Jade to be honest, she's getting a lot more attention than she already had gotten. Especially a few heads turned from some of her female students, who normally wouldn't even glance at the Vega girl.

After becoming Tori's official girlfriend, Jade discovered many things about her tanned and toned body girlfriend. How she's addicted to twitter and to her new pear phone, how she's sensitive around her stomach area, how she throws her head back whenever she feel's Jade's fingernails circling her navel area, and how she arches her back whenever she's about to reach her climax.

Little things like this that she picked up from dating the youngest Vega sibling. Right now seeing Tori going though what looked like a third orgasm of the day was certainly easy on Jade's eyes. Peering from behind her locker, she saw Tori conversing with Andre about some new musical that he was writing the score for.

Any normal person at this point would probably give their significant other a break. After all, she made Tori come about three times so far, and from the looks of it, she looked absolutely worn out. But Jade West was by no means a normal person. And she was going to show Tori what it meant to have her as a girlfriend.

Pressing the button on the remote once more, she snickered when she saw Tori grabbing her locker door for balance as her knees became wobbly.

"Is that your phone or mine?" Andre asked taking out his phone, checking to see if his was the one set on vibrate.

"M...mine. Could you Excuse me-eee for a s...second?" Tori muttered out, a forced smile placed on her face she began to walk towards Jade's locker. Her wobbly legs slowly walking towards the dark haired girl's scissor displaying locker as a small buzzing sound continued to be emitted from her hips, passing Beck's locker, the taller actor just popped his head up arching his brow in confusion.

"There's that noise again..." he muttered while Jade hid her head behind the metallic door, stifling a laugh. Popping her head from behind, she saw the flushed look on Tori's face as she closed the door to her decorated locker.

"Hey Vega...how you doing?" Jade asked calmly, as if she didn't know what was going on.

"How do you Thi-iiink?" Tori squeaked out as she dug her nails into Jade's shoulder, burying her head into the crook of Jade's neck. Her body furiously shook as the vibrating sensation took over. Feeling Tori's hot breath against her own heated skin made Jade's own temptations flare up. Even she had to admit, seeing Tori so...aroused has had a profound effect on her.

"I think that's number...four is it?" the goth girl tauntingly asked as she seductively whispered into Tori's ear. Jade felt the taller actress tense up once again against her body while she desperately tried to keep the moan that was threatening to be released suppressed in her throat.

"Ja-aade! This isn't f-ah!-un anymore." Tori pleaded, and begged for Jade to end this torment. Unfortunately for her Jade was having way too much fun with this remote. It wasn't every day that she had Tori begging on her knees for her. Pun intended.

"Sure it is. I mean it's fun for me. I guess not so much you. You gotta admit, it's not every day I get to you - begging on your knees." Jade smiled again as she closed her locker door.

Tori arched her brow. "You're funny." came Tori's unamused response.

Noticing that he hallways were practically empty, Jade moved in closer to Tori's ear lobe. Her tongue gently teasing the tanner girl's features as her finger ran up her bare arm.

"I bet you're aching for a little release right now right?" came Jade's tantalizing whisper. "Someone to...release you from all this...torment?"

Tori nodded let out another moan as she felt Jade's lips, just mere centimeters away from her own. Her sweaty palms pressed against the row of lockers as Jade's finger tips roamed up Tori's quivering stomach. Feeling the pale girl's sharp finger nails circling her navel area, the Latina actress leaned her head back as a low sounding moan escaped her lips.

"Is that what you want?" Jade whispered, her voice low and husky.

"Yes..." Tori barely responded. Her body giving out on her once again as she felt her back melt against the hard metal of the school lockers.

"Well...too bad." Jade gave a toothy grin before holding the button down. Tori's responses was merely a muffled moan as she clenched her eyes shut. Before leaving her aroused girlfriend, she gave Tori one last peck on her lips before departing from her locker. A Cheshire grin plastered of her pale lips.

* * *

><p>Six times. Six freaking times Jade caused Tori to orgasm. During the most impromptu times to say the least. The last time being during her vocal training course where Jade pressed the button during Tori's solo. To say that Tori messed up her lines was an understatement. The whimpers mixed with her clenching body and heavy breathing was enough to turn a few heads and raise a couple of eyebrows. Needless to say, she had to sit the rest of that class out.<p>

Now that the day was done, Tori was gathering her books from her locker. Feeling completely worn out, she tiredly brought her bag to her shoulder. Just as she was about to leave, that damn buzzing sound returned, forcing her knees to buckle again. Placing her hand against the railing, she tried to suppress the shudder that was trembling throughout her body.

"Damn you Jade..." Tori whispered, hearing a very familiar pair of black combat books walking towards her direction.

"So...you ready to go?" The goth girl asked, her hand still playing with the remote to the kinky sex toy Tori was currently wearing. As she turned the dial up another notch, Tori felt her body once again tensing. She desperately fought the urge as best she could as she glared into the pale looking girl.

"You're an evil bitch Jade." Tori seethed out, desire spreading through her electrified state. The intense pleasure clouded her mind as she felt Jade's hand slip around her slender waist. She refused to give this time. Tori wanted to at least pride her self of one victory before the day was over. So far, she wasn't doing very well.

"Don't you forget it...Vega." Jade's tongue gently teased the tanner girl's ear lobe as the she whispered Tori's last name in that oh so desirable manner that always made Tori melt into Jade's embraces.

Seeing Jade's extended hand, Tori reluctantly slipped her sweaty palm into hers as she was lead towards the school parking lot. The small buzzing sound once again filled the hallway as she walked past Beck and Andre for the last time that night.

"Dude, there it is again. I've been hearing that sound, all day. " She overheard Beck tell their fellow student as he perked his ears up trying to pin point the mysterious sound. Jade just bit her bottom lip as she pretended to look ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is. Part 2. It's short, sweet and to the point. Enjoy :)

As soon as they pulled out of the parking lot of the school, Tori was hoping that Jade would give her a little break. Just a little small breather. Unfortunately for Tori, her plea fell on deaf ears as Jade turned the remote up to it's highest settings.

In and out, in and out. From the corner of Jade's eyes, she watched Tori's abdomen contract in and out as her body twisted and turned with unadulterated pure desire. Watching Tori's chest heaved up and down while beads of sweat formed on the tanned skin of her cleavage cause Jade's heart beat to rise.

Tori's scream of pleasure was so loud that the neighbor drive next to her looked over in bewilderment. The Latina girl clenched her eyes shut as she felt her seventh pleasure inducing spasm of the day rip through her body. As she came for the umpteenth time today, she wearily looked over to the driver.

"Jade..." Tori managed to get in between pants. "Turn...it...off..." Tori seethed furiously, showing a very dominant side to her stunned girlfriend.

The pale actress was quite impressed. She didn't think Tori Vega of all people had a beast inside of her. It only took about seven of eight intense orgasms to bring out of her. But none the less, here she was. The animal inside of Tori Vega hand become unleashed.

Jade licked her darkened lips with desire as she grasped the remote in her hand firmly. "Say the magic word babe." She smirked, finally pulling up to her drive way.

"Now!" Tori shouted. The lust filled fury was apparent in her eyes as she winced at the orgasmic vibrations that continued to course through her body.

"Whatever you say Vega." Came the West girl's teasing reply, followed by her signature wink. As her lips curled in excitement, a plethora of chaotic scenarios ran through her mind as she unlocked the doors to her car.

* * *

><p>Jade felt her body being violently pinned against the soft mattress of her bed, staring up into Tori's darkened hues, she saw a malevolent glint in the Latina girl's eyes that she had never seen before. There was something more lustful about this Tori Vega. The Tori Vega that she knew was rather timid and more reserve. The girl she was staring up at now wasn't the same Tori that she knew.<p>

The girl she was staring up at now had the eyes of a predator. The eyes of a seasoned huntress just waiting to tear into her prey with much wanted lust and desire. Jade knew she had awoken a beast inside of Tori Vega, and truth be told, Jade liked it.

"Kinky...aren't we?" Jade smirked feeling Tori's hands rip apart Jade's blouse, exposing her now black lace bra.

"You had enough "Kink" for one day babe. I think I deserve a turn now." Came a throaty response from the other girl as her hands roamed down Jade's side.

Feeling Tori's hands dip into her panties, Jade let out a disgruntled moan as she could feel Tori inserting her fingers into Jade's center. The thrusting motions were so forceful that she had to grasp the side of her bedsheets while Tori continued her forceful yet sturdy strokes with her fingers.

"Oh...F...fuck Tori..." Jade whispered out, feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Tori made sure to dig her nails deep into Jade's shoulder blade as she continued to forcefully thrust her fingers deep inside of Jade's center. Her other hand roamed down to Jade's now exposed breasts as she pinched her now hardened nipple.

"Tori...god dammit Tori!" A spasm of intense pleasure shot through Jade's spine as she clenched her eyes shut. Bucking her hips into the air, she repeatedly screamed out Tori's name in ecstasy. Vibrant colors of joy flashed through her mind as she felt Tori's fingers deep inside of her causing her to cum harder than she had in a long time.

Never before had she felt such and intense feeling of orgasmic pleasure before, not even when she was with Beck had she felt something this insane.

Curling up to her Latina girlfriend, Jade's arm snaked around Tori's slender waist. A huge satisfied grin was plastered over her face.

"You should definitely wearing vibrating panties more often." Jade whispered into Tori's ear, leaning her head against her slender shoulder. Tori just idly drew patterns on the back of her lover's pale hand as she whispered;

"I'm so going to get you back for this..."

* * *

><p>During Sikowitz's class, Cat tilted the head at the small black remote in her hand. Quizzically she turned her gaze to Tori shaking the black hand held contraption.<p>

"So you just want me to press this button?" Cat asked her friend as she held down the button to the remote. "But it's not doing anything."

A bright smile was planted on Tori's face as she just smiled at the adorably innocent red headed girl.

"Trust me Cat. It's doing a lot." As Tori leaned back in her seat, a small vibrating sound could be heard coming from the desk across from her own.

Tori bit her lip, suppressing a giggle as she watched her girlfriend's body shuddered with desire as a buzzing sound was emitted from the Paler girl's backside. Jade just turned around with an astonished looked on her face.

Tori just Winked at her. Jade wasn't the only one who was all about revenge.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Well that was it. Like I said, something to get me into my Jori state of mind. But stay tuned. My Jori obsession has just begun ;-)


End file.
